


I Do Adore (Kakashi x Tenzou)

by raviolivaille



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, Boys Kissing, Eventual Fluff, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friendship/Love, Hugs, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Shinobi War, Third Shinobi War, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raviolivaille/pseuds/raviolivaille
Summary: Kakashi and Tenzou spend a night together during an Anbu mission.tbh there's not much plot to this story it's literally fluff.





	I Do Adore (Kakashi x Tenzou)

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i have never written one-shots before
> 
> this is actual trash but i hope you like it uwu

Tenzou placed both hands on the ground when suddenly branches started to emerge from the ground, intertwining with one another before forming into a tall wooden structure. He looked up at his Fallen Leaves Retreat, a two-story building with an oriental style roof and a balcony surrounding the outskirts of the second floor. 

The Anbu were currently on a mission to infiltrate a neighboring village. Tenzou was placed in a team with Kakashi, and the two of them were currently taking a break in the middle of the forest. 

“How’s that, senpai?” Tenzou asked smugly, almost proud of what he had just built. He placed both his hands on his hips and turned his head, only to find Kakashi immersed in his book, paying no attention to the kouhai’s impressive jutsu. Tenzou huffed in annoyance before walking towards Kakashi, swiping the book out of his hands. 

“H-hey!” Kakashi exclaimed, taken back by Tenzou’s bold action. “What’s so good about this book, senpai? Surely if you can’t even spend one second to look at me, then it must be amazing?” He teased. As much as Tenzou respected his senpai, those words just came right out of his mouth with no filter whatsoever. Unable to come up with a witty response, Kakashi merely grunted. “Yeah yeah, whatever” Kakashi hoped that Tenzou would just return the book and leave him alone by now, but this Wood Style Ninja just can’t seem to help himself. He flipped to a random page and started to recite the novel. 

Let’s just say the book was… explicit to say the least. (omg Tenz you should have known better) “S-senpai… this is…” Before even managing to finish a sentence, Tenzou’s face turned bright red. He just couldn’t seem to wrap his head around how a senpai whom he’d looked up to and respected so much, to enjoy reading these kinds of books. In fact, he was even more surprised that Kakashi was completely unfazed by the fact that he was caught reading these books. He crossed his arms while speaking in his usual nonchalant tone.

“So, can I have my book back?” 

For a while, Tenzou seemed to be contemplating whether or not he should return it, but eventually, he came to a conclusion.

“No.”

Without thinking twice, Tenzou slammed the book shut before running off, clutching it against his chest. “Why you little- !” Kakashi straightened himself up before running off as well to chase Tenzou. They jumped around trees and over the cabin in lightning speed for a few minutes before Tenzou started to get tired and began to slow down. Kakashi took this as an opportunity to hide and ambush him, so while Tenzou landed on a tree for a moment to catch his breath, Kakashi suddenly appeared before his eyes and jumped on him, trying to snatch the book away. Tenzou retaliated by throwing a punch towards Kakashi’s head, and the two of them began a long series of kicking and pushing each other.

They were so caught up in the moment that they didn’t notice they were standing dangerously close to the edge. With one wrong step, Kakashi and Tenzou tumbled to the ground, landing on the grassy field with a loud thud. Not only did it hurt like hell to fall from a 15-meter tree, but the two of them also found themselves in a very... compromising position. 

You see, Kakashi was hovering over Tenzou, who was trapped in between his arms and legs. Kakashi was blushing profusely and Tenzou looked downright embarrassed. He was breathing heavily and his pulse was racing. 

If it isn’t clear enough already, Tenzou has an ever so teeny tiny crush on his Senpai, that was maybe, just maybe, not so teeny tiny after all. But in all honesty who doesn’t have a teeny tiny crush on the Copy Ninja- He was a highly respected and skilled shinobi who at a young age was recruited in the Anbu, not to mention the good looks and his cool, calm exterior. Anyways, Tenzou was well aware that he was not the only one who had eyes for this Anbu captain, which was why he was rather passive about the whole situation. 

If anyone just so happens to walk past, there would be a lot of explaining the two of them would have to do. And just their luck, an Anbu, none other than Genma Shiranui, just so happened to be taking a stroll past the wood cabin. He walked right into the scene and eyes widened with joy. The corners of his lips tugged upwards as a large grin was plastered across his face. You see, Genma was one of those people who has a problem controlling his voice. If he catches you, you’re done for.

“MY MYYY!!! Hatake’s making a move!!” He shrieked, letting out a loud whistle and before howling with laughter. “Kotetsu! Izumo! Take a look at this!” Genma barked and hollered, this guy just can’t seem to shut up. The duo arrived, witnessing the mess. They began laughing uncontrollably while Kakashi groaned in displease. 

‘When will these guys ever learn to shut up?’ He thought.

Meanwhile, Tenzou had a look of mild shock on his face and his cheeks flushed pink. He was speechless. The man who had the audacity to steal his Senpai’s book, refused to return it, and ran away with it, couldn’t form a single word in his mouth. The things he tried to say would turn into ‘uhhhhh’s as he continued to stutter from embarrassment. “I-It’s not what it looks like!” He exclaimed, his mouth quivering so much you could barely make out what he’s saying. This caused the trio to laugh even harder, eyes watering.

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” Genma shrugged, still having that proud smirk on his face. “C’mon guys, let’s leave these two lovebirds alone.” Kakashi cringed at their new title. Genma left, followed by the duo, who were still laughing in whoops of delight.

As they disappeared into the woods once again, Kakashi let out a long sigh. He knew they were never gonna let him hear the end of this. Slowly, he pushed himself up before standing upright and brushing the specks of dust off his flak jacket. (you know that green jacket all jounins wear? yeah apparently it’s called a flak jacket) He extended his hand out for the younger ninja, who gladly held his hand. As Kakashi was pulling Tenzou up, he noticed that his grip on his kouhai’s arm was stronger than usual. They stood up, Tenzou still holding firmly onto his hand. Kakashi blushed slightly at the skin to skin contact, good thing he was wearing a mask.

“Hey...you can let go now,” Kakashi spoke in a nonchalant tone, but deep down he wished Tenzou would never let go.

“Oh, sorry.”

Tenzou slowly retracted his arm, but his fingertips lingered in Kakashi’s palm for a few more seconds. The way his fingers gently bushed against Kakashi’s skin made him shudder just a little bit.

Tenzou began heading back into the Fallen Leaves Retreat, signaling Kakashi to follow him inside. “Go on without me,” Kakashi smiled, giving him a small wave. 

Closing the doors of the wooden building, Tenzou leaned against the walls and let out a huge sigh. ‘And I thought I would finally get some peace and quiet… what an eventful night’ He thought. He lit up an oil lamp, and with the small flickering flame as his only source of light in this dark cabin, Tenzou made his way to the second-floor bedroom. He slouched against the wall trying to catch some sleep, but the howling wind just won’t allow him to do so. Slamming his hands on the wooden floorboard, wood pillars began growing from the ground, joining together to form a small dome. He had confined himself in the small space, trying to block off the loud noise so he could get some peace and quiet. He sat in his dome for a few minutes, but he just couldn’t seem to fall into a deep slumber. It was quiet, too quiet. He had too many thoughts running around his head. He felt empty, cold. But for what reason? 

Sighing heavily, Tenzou released himself from the dome and headed towards the balcony, hoping to catch some fresh air. He opened the sliding doors when a gust of cold wind blew towards him, causing strands of his hair to fly around and dust going into his eyes. So much for some fresh air. He looked up to see the moon reflecting it’s light onto the forest, coating the treetops in silver and white. Small black clouds ever so slightly blocked the moon, but the light still managed to shine through. Tenzou thought it looked beautiful.

He looked down and saw Kakashi resting against the trees, still reading his book. His icy silver hair glistened under the moonlight, softly swaying around as the wind blew. He looked so peaceful. The way his eyes were so concentrated on the book, it was as if he was trapped in his own little world. 

Tenzou was right, it was absolutely gorgeous.

Tenzou stared at the Copy Ninja for a little longer, but Kakashi must have sensed his presence.

“I know you’re here” He said, never taking his eyes off the book.

“You can come out now.”

“How’d you know I was watching you?”

“A shinobi never lets his guard down.”

Tenzou jumped down from the balcony and took a seat beside Kakashi under the tree.

“Still reading that stupid book of yours?” He teased.

“This novel is a work of art.” Kakashi pouted.

How cute.

For a moment, neither of them said a single word, before Kakashi decided to speak up.

“Can’t sleep?” 

Tenzou nodded.

“Neither can I.”

The two of them sat in silence, enjoying each others company. The wind began to slow down, and black clouds began to disperse, revealing the moon at its brightest, most luminous state, accompanied by the star-freckled sky. The anxious feeling Tenzou had earlier on seemed to have faded away, his beating heart seemed to have calmed down. He once again felt at peace with the universe, and he knows exactly why.

“Senpai… thank you.” 

“Hmm? For what?”

“...nevermind.” Tenzou smiled.

“About the mission tomorrow,” Tenzou began, “I heard it’s gonna be dangerous, even for someone like you. We might die.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah...”

“Are you scared?” Kakashi teased.

“Yeah. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t.” Tenzou said, looking down. The Anbu were trained to get rid of their emotions, and yet fear was something Tenzou could never get rid of. Kakashi seemed taken back by his kouhai’s words. How could someone as strong and powerful as Tenzou be scared about going on a mission?

This was the ominous feeling Tenzou had been trying to suppress the whole time. The fear of losing a teammate, the fear of being a burden to others, and most importantly, the fear of letting his senpai down.

Kakashi took a deep breath before speaking again.

“Don’t worry. I will never let my comrades die.”

He placed his hand on Tenzou’s back, gentling rubbing it in circles.

“Someone dear to me once said ‘Those in the ninja world who breaks rules are considered scum, but those who abandon their teammates are even worse than scum.’ As long as I’m here, there’s nothing for you to worry about; I would put my life on the line for you. Besides, in the past two years of working together, you have grown stronger than I could ever imagine. You are no longer the weakling that you once were when you first joined the Anbu.”

Tenzou smiled.

“I believe in you.” His moved his hand onto Tenzou’s head and ruffled his soft brown locks.

Tenzou found solace in Kakashi’s words of reassurance. Sure, it was nice to know that someone believes in you, but hearing that from the senpai whom he loved and looked up to for so long, was something else.

Kakashi, who had just finished his book, placed it next to him and turned to face Tenzou. Subconsciously, without even knowing, the two of them began leaning towards each other, before their faces were just inches away from touching. They stared at each other for a while. Tenzou reached his hand up, gripping onto Kakashi’s mask. Normally, Kakashi would have immediately jumped away, but in this case, he didn’t even flinch in the slightest bit. And so, Tenzou pulled down his mask, revealing the handsome face he had longed to see. From his narrow jawline to the beauty mark dotted in the corner of his mouth, Tenzou thought his senpai was nothing less than perfection. Kakashi’s hair, parted to the left side, was hiding his left eye, along with the Konoha headband. Tenzou’s hand reached up to pull his forehead protector off and brushed a few strands of hair away, revealing his ruby red Sharingan eye. A long red scar ran from the top of his eye down to the side of his cheek. Tenzou ran his fingers down Kakashi’s battle wound, his gentle touch was comforting to the Anbu captain. Kakashi’s hand shot up to grab ahold of Tenzou’s smaller one. ‘So warm.’ He thought. His other hand reached up to caress the side of Tenzou’s face. From his soft brown hair to his almond-shaped midnight blue eyes, Kakashi thought his kouhai was nothing less than unequivocally flawless. Kakashi moved his head even closer, his face hovering over Tenzou.

“Tenzou, I-”

Before even getting a chance to finish his sentence, Tenzou closed the distance between them, pressing his lips onto Kakashi’s, silencing him off. Immediately, the world began to fade away for both of them. Kakashi’s body loosened and he wrapped his arms around Tenzou, pulling him even closer. Tenzou could hear Kakashi’s heart pounding as if there were fireworks going off inside him. The kiss was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words could never be. After what seemed like hours, they both pulled away from each other. Kakashi kept his arms tightly around Tenzou giving him a warm embrace. His strong arms wrapped around Tenzou’s smaller frame in a protective manner. All the pain and worry melted away when Tenzou sunk into the warmth of his side; neither of them wanted the moment to end.

“Senpai…” Tenzou began. His face was flushed and he was nearly out of breath, still trying to comprehend was just happened. He felt like the luckiest man in the world. 

“Hmmm?” Kakashi asked, putting his mask back on.

“I- I...” Tenzou began to feel drowsy and his eyelids were getting heavier “l...lo...ve” Kakashi’s eyes widen in anticipation, waiting for Tenzou to finish his sentence. Unfortunately, before managing to say what he wanted to say, Tenzou yawned loudly and his voice trailed off. He fell asleep, head placed on top of Kakashi’s lap. 

At first, Kakashi was bummed out. After all, he really wanted to hear what Tenzou had to say. But then he began to smile. Tenzou would shift around uncomfortably whenever Kakashi moved his leg, twist and turn for a bit before finding a warm spot and snuggling against it. This made his heart flutter. Cute.

Kakashi buried his face into Tenzou’s soft brown hair, taking a whiff of his scent, fingers gently stroking his kouhai’s locks. Tenzou’s quiet snores sounded just like a baby, causing Kakashi to smile. Blushing, he placed a small kiss on Tenzou’s forehead, before muttering a few words and drifting off as well.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao you can tell i was rushing the ending whoops
> 
> kakashi and tenzou are literally the cutest and A BIG UWU for me :3
> 
> if you enjoyed it (lol) then please give me a kudos thanks <3


End file.
